Zombies (modo)
"Sobreviva as rondas de zumbis sozinho ou cooperativamente. Mate rodadas após rodadas de zumbis mortais em diversos locais assustadores. Mas cuidado: tem mais do que simples zumbis espreitando esses corredores escuros..." - Descrição do modo no manual do jogo Call of Duty: Black Ops thumb|250px Zombies, originalmente conhecidos como Nazi Zombies, 'apareceram primeiramente no ''Call of Duty: World at War. ''Se tornou bastante popular logo no lançamento do jogo, e retornou com uma sequência no ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''e de novo no ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. No modo Zombies, os jogadores enfrentam zumbis de diferentes nacionalidades, dependendo da localização do mapa, incluindo Nazistas, Americanos, Russos e Asiáticos. De um a quatro jogadores devem sobreviver rodadas infinitas de zumbis, ganhando pontos matando zumbis e reconstruindo barreiras. Esses pontos podem ser usados para comprar armas e Perk-a-Colas, ou desbloquear novas áreas e ativar outros objetos especiais. Os zumbis entram na área acessível dos jogadores através de janelas, buracos em paredes ou escalando por uma superfície "sujas", q geralmente estão com barreiras mas q são rapidamente destruídas pelos zumbis. Elas podem ser reconstruídas, menos as superfícies sujas (raisers, ''como são chamados em inglês). Não existe limite de rodadas; o jogo termina quando os jogadores forem mortos pelos zumbis. Os zumbis se tornam mais fortes e rápidos com o passar das rodadas, forçando os jogadores a desenvolver estratégias sobre gastar seus pontos e progredir no mapa. De vez em quando, os zumbis irão soltar ''Power-Ups como "Max Ammo" (Máximo de Munição), "Nuke" ("Kabum", como muitos chama), "Insta-Kill" (Morte-Instantânea) ou "Carpenter" (Carpinteiro) entre outros, q vem surgindo em novos mapas. O objetivo desses Power-Ups é tornar as rodadas mais fáceis de passar. No total, existem 15 mapas no modo Zombies: o primeiro, segundo, quarto, quinto e sétimocontém Zumbis Nazistas (Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Dead Ops Arcade), enquanto o terceiro apresenta Soldados Imperiais Japoneses (Shi No Numa), o sexto apresenta civís americanos, militares e cientistas (Five), ''o oitavo apresenta cientistas russos, cosmonautas e militares (''Ascension), o nono apresenta marinheiros (Call of the Dead), o décimo apresenta civís do Himalaia (Shangri-La), o décimo primeiro apresenta astronautas e militares americanos (Moon), o décimo segundo apresenta diversos civís americanos (Green Run), o décimo terceiro mapa apresenta soldados russos e americanos, usando diferentes tipos de roupas e equipamentos (Nuketown Zombies), o décimo quarto apresenta civís chineses e militares (Die Rise), o décimo quinto apresenta prisioneiros americanos e guardas (Mob of the Dead). Até agora, o Zombies tem um total de 45 personagens jogáveis (incluindo alguns n identificados). Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, Shangri-La ''e ''Moon tem os mesmo personagens jogáveis (conhecidos como o "Grupo Original") Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki e Edward Richtofen. Da para ouvir eles também no mapa Call of the Dead, aparecendo em forma de Easter Egg. ''Eles também aparecem nos mapas ''Nacht der Untoten ''e ''Verrückt ''na versão para ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, enquanto Five tem personagens que realmente existiram na vida real (John F. Kennedy, Fidel Castro, Robert McNamara e Richard Nixon). Call of the Dead ''apresenta celebridades da vida real como personagens jogáveis e um como inimigo (Robert Englund, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Danny Trejo, Michael Rooker e George A. Romero). As versões do ''Call of Duty: World at War ''de ''Nacht der Untoten ''e ''Verrückt ''tem soldados americanos sem nome. ''Dead Ops Arcade ''tem personagens jogáveis não identificados. Após Richtofen trocar de corpos com Samantha Maxis na ''Moon, Samantha se torna um personagem jogável. ''Green Run ''e ''Nuketown Zombies ''usam agentes da CIA e soldados da CDC como personagens de Sobrevivência e Aflição. ''TranZit ''e ''Die Rise ''também contém novos personagens (chamados de "O Novo Grupo"), Abigail Briarton, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, Marlton Johnson e Russman. Bloco de Detenção apresenta guardas da prisão e prisioneiros, e ''Mob of the Dead ''apresenta novos personagens, Finn O'Leary, Albert Arlington, Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca e Billy Handsome. O modo Zombies também é bastante conhecido por ter uma tradição de trazer diversos ''Easter Eggs ''nos mapas. Alguns mapas tem ''Easter Eggs ''maiores, as vezes como "campanha", que após completá-los, dão ao jogador um Troféu/Conquista. Em alguns desses ''Easter Eggs ''maiores, o jogador ganha um Perk-a-Cola de graça. : '''Sistema de Pontuação: Existe um sistema de pontuação no modo Zombies. Esse sistema se aplica aos zumbbis normais, hellhounds, ''zumbis rastejantes (''crawlers), macacos espaciais (Space Monkeys), Brutus e o Ladrão do Pentágono (Pentagon Thief). *Tiro não letal: 10 pontos; *Segunda morte de Thundergun: 30 pontos; *Acerto letal no torso: 60 pontos; *Acerto letal nos membros: 50 pontos; *Acerto letal no pescoço: 70 pontos; *Acerto letal na cabeça: 100 pontos; *Facada letal: 130 pontos; *Acerto letal com Faca Balística: 130 pontos; *Acerto letal com explosivo ou acerto não identificado: 50 pontos.